


Woomy World

by MiamiCherry



Series: Woomy World [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Overwatch - Freeform, Splatoon - Freeform, Tell Me, if you have any idea what i'm doing great, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiamiCherry/pseuds/MiamiCherry
Summary: You're a kid! you're a squid! you're a kid! your're a cowboy?!





	1. Welcome to the land of Woomies!

It wasn't like mccree wasn't used to being teleported into strange spots, symettra had a knack for putting them in areas he'd never even think about to flank the enemy, to surprise them and get the job done but this? this was completely new! he was sure he was in a completely new place no, a new world because how in the heck is he in the middle of a brightly colored stage with all these kids? are these kids? they just stared at him in shock as he just stepped into the middle of their game but what was more suprising was that they all had what he thought were squirt guns. Mcree wasn't sure what to do but give an awkward chuckle and a small wave "uh...howdy?" they tilted their heads when a whistle blew from elsewhere making them all stop and realize what just happened and started to make weird noises at him, no those weren't noises but words! what kind of language were they speaking? it was kind of cute to listen to when the team on his right began to cheer, they had won! thank you mysterious cowboy man! you saved them but the other four were pounding their little fists against his body for making them lose the match they were about to win if it weren't for him, it didn't hurt but it was more an emotional pain he felt when he realized what he had done "aw shucks i'm sorry kid...s?" he noticed how different they were from him now that he got over the shock for the moment. They had tentacles for hair and kind of fangs? they crouched down apologizing as much as he could but they were upset when he remembered he had some candy from his stake out which is why he was using that teleporter, mccree took out the handful of taffy he had on him and let them have it, they were iffy at first cause stranger danger but one thoughtless kid ate one after unwrapping it and gave him a big smile, looks like he was forgiven as he watched the others eat as well. "so uh...y'all speak english?" they had to leave the stage now and he followed them since he had nothing else to do.

Now this wasn't something Mcree would ever think he'd be doing, standing around being judged by a bunch of tiny squid, kids, squid kids. But he was used to his fashion being called lame or other such things since the way all the little squidlings were wearing the hippest trends so far "yeah yeah i know, my clothes may not be the most fashionable but they'll do just fine in a pinch" he kneeled down to their eye level but still towered over them by some though it was all he can do at this point "so uh...english? yes? no?" they only tilted their heads, well not to say the squiddies were shallow but they just could all agree his outfit was lame but he was nice! and his hat was also nice! the stats on their clothes must be through the roof if he's going around dressed like that, an inkling boy pointed to his hat and he let them try it on while he sat there in some out of the way area surrounded by children. Mcree had to think on how to get back home but that was the problem, how? he came through a teleporter and he wasn't sure how he'd get back if he didn't have one on him and even if he did he wasn't that smart to learn how to change the frequencies or whatever it is that made it worked. In fact he might make it worse if he fiddled with one, with a heavy sigh he resigned himself to this fate while petting a kid near him without thinking about it "oh!" their hair tentacle thing was actually nice to the touch, it was squishy and cool to the touch, it was nothing like the squids hanzo ate, oh. Hanzo. Will he see his boyfriend ever again? what if he thought they left him or were killed? would he move on without him? the thought of Hanzo with someone else hurt him deeply but he thought they had died if they stayed away for too long so it'd only be natural to move on after a while, he won't begrudge him if that happens. Maybe it was his face or the kids could just sense it but they knew he wasn't feeling happy and began to pull on his clothes mostly his serape "huh? wha? oh! ok ok, i'm comin' i'm comin" they grinned at how the little squids were trying to get him to follow them, any distraction was great right now as he was lead to a tiny shop, tiny to him anyway. "Hmm...oh, these the weapons y'all were usin'? they look like toys" he got shot in the face with orange ink making the group laugh but it disappeared after a while and he smiled back, the leader of the winning team from earlier talked with some strange little animal when he crouched down to see better "this world is so strange....but it's real interestin' don't ya agree?" he asked one of the kids, mccree was sure they didn't understand him but the smile was appreciated none the less but now where were they taking him?

"Y'all...y'all are serious about your squirt gun games aren't ya?" they had offered him a gun to play with since they weren't sure what he would like and since he was dressed like a cowboy maybe he'd like this toy looking glock like gun, he looked it over and was already filled with ink for him, they wanted to test it out but he was shoved to the back out the door where the testing range was "well ain't that a kick in the head" he held it out and shot and saw it was kind of weird to shoot, no real accuracy and wished he could use it when he saw the fake inflatable squids when he gave it back and got his real gun out "wait" real gun, children behind him, nothing to protect their sensitive little ears, he twirled it and put it back and took the fake one back "well it's been a while since i've acted like a kid myself and i'm already dressed like one" he grinned and with a jingle jangle of his boots shot down all the fake squids before it was empty but how does one even refill it? they offered him different weapons to try out to keep him occupied when they realized something, he was really good at aiming! wow! the kids with fake sniper rifles held their weapons up and kept repeating strange things, were they asking for help? mccree wasn't sure how to teach but they remembered a bit of how his old teacher taught him how to shoot and helped out by shifting their positions even if just by a little and boom! boom! boom! they jumped and cheered looking at him like some sort of sharp shooting god "woomy!!" um did he hear that right? "booyah!" well those are the only words he could understand as they repeated it and a few did something amazing! to him it was amazing anyway but they turned into real squids though not the ones he's used to as they began to shift and unshift repeatedly "hmm" with a smile on his bearded face they enjoyed seeing the young kids running around and playing around in the practice range when he found himself repeating after them "woomy huh? heh, it's an interesting word, wouldn't mind using it sometime around han..." they tried not to think about it but it was hard not to. He missed hanzo already then again they were on a mission and they haven't seen each other in a few weeks so it's a given he'd feeling like this "well darlin'...here's hopin' you're waitin' for me" he tipped his hat up and started helping the others with their shooting disregarding the ink occasionally splashing him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2: where in the woomy are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanzo is worried and gay, alexa this is so sad play despacito

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

The metronome nearby marched to a steady rhythm that hanzo was following to keep himself calm and collected, jesse was supposed to be back days ago but it seems the mission was more complicated than it seemed before returning to some cowboy romance book he was gifted by the other as a joke but he found himself interested in it, they paused for the upteenth time with a sigh, how many has he let out now? there was no mistaking it, he was worried for his boyfrined and nothing could keep his mind occupied enough when he was out on one of the more serious missions unless he himself was called out but so far nobody needed him at the moment. A soft knock at the door jerked him out of his worried delusions and reading "A moment" he got up and answered it only to see his younger brother, he closed it right away only for them to knock repeatedly and let the door bell ring until he had enough "alright alright" hanzo would rather not deal with his brother right now "what is it genji?" they went right in despite his older brother not saying anything, same as always wasn't he? they crashed on their couch and spotted the book, hanzo realized too late that it was still left out, both dove for it at the same time trying to get it before the other "that isn't mine!" his face starting to grow red "oh really? but isn't this your bookmark?" they were flashing the sakura patterned bookmark in his hands while already using his foot to keep hanzo away "wow, i never expected you to have such taste in-" the feeling of a sharp elbow to one of his more human areas was hit and he let out a weak laugh as they were still doing their best to keep it away from him, Genji was just being a huge jerk! or that was the intention anyway while both wrestled until the book was hidden away under his butt to keep him from getting it and both were willing to go in an all out brawl to fuck the other over. "Have you come here just to bother me or is there purpose to your visit?" the cyborg was staring at his nails trying to remember when he painted the faux things neon green, oh wait hana did that! "well i just thought that you needed a distraction, that and you have been holed up in this room for the past week with no contact with anyone...hanzo i know it's difficult for you but jesse has been gone longer than this, it does you no good to stay like this, have faith i know he would have some for you" They were right but for some reason this uneasy feeling inside him would not settle but perhaps it was just his stomach growling for food "if you will wait for me, i will pay for lunch" hot damn! genji had distracted him so much he forgot about the book under him and with a quick swipe the younger shimada had snuck it away with him to read over it, both now full loaded in embarrasing material to shoot at each other with later on if it called for it after all, Genji now had the upper hand with the cowboy novel in hand.

The night out with his little brother certainly cheered him up even if he did have to throw a chair at his face aftr showing off the book to some mutual friends, it would've lead to an all out brawl if they didn't run away once sirens were heard in the distance. Hanzo was just glad those junkers weren't there to make the situation worse while holding the now rescued book in his hand, he slipped into something more comfy aka taking his boyfriend's clothes and wearing them around the living room while he put on a bit of background noise to finish his reading "oh this is a good chapter" he chuckled to himself while all cozy in his spot now that his worries were mostly gone though they lurked in the back of his head like most bad memories and other terrible little thoughts that made life difficult. Half way into his book the door opened and genji flopped in the arm chair nearby "brother! i had a great idea" was it him leaving? apparently not as he continued on "i am thinking that maybe i should stay with you until mccree is back, we can have fun! we can have awkward moments of silences together" nothing was said for several minutes making him clap a bit "see! we're doing it already!" they glanced over at the chain in the kitchen nearby but it was too far out of reach "brother please, you need the distraction" he was right which he hated as he stared at him, he could just tell that smug look was plastered all over that metalic face "what?" he threw a couch pillow at him and he had to retaliate. The book will wait, right now he had to remind genji who exactly was the king of pillow war as he got decked twice with couch cushions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short! i can't do long things with canon characters but this a more mccree centered story but i'll try better next time for all of you! sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out too ;A; if i have made a mistake do point it out! i'm always trying to improve, thank you have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this because i just wanted McCree to say woomy but i'll continue this if people like it enough! sorry it's so short ;A; i'm not good at learning when to stop but its a work in progress, either way i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
